Wendy
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [One-Shot, desarrollado después del quinto capítulo de la primera temporada] Dipper ha descubierto su atracción por Wendy, y lejos de sentirse cómodo, se siente torturado y confundido. ¿Podrá Dipper lidiar y entender lo que siente por su amiga?


Hola! Me llamo Valeria Grayson y soy fanficker desde hace varios años pero es mi primera vez en el fandom de Gravity Falls, y decidí intentar aquí xD Soy fanática del Wendip así que este pequeño fic es parte de una trilogía Wendip que estaré haciendo...es mi primera vez haciendo esto así que espero que me tengan paciencia y que me ayuden a mejorar. En general, está basada en una canción llamada "WENDY" de una banda de grunge japonesa llamada "THE TEENAGE KISSERS", quería hacerla en base a la canción pero no encontré ni una sola traducción (Ni al inglés ni al español) y mucho menos la letra -son muy cerrados, siendo honesta- pero en fin.

Y también, me baso en una posible continuación de "El Inconveniente" (Capítulo 5 de la primera temporada), de cómo Dipper pudo lidiar con sus sentimientos después de descubrirlos...aunque claro, sacado de mi loca mente xD

En fin, ya no tengo más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _"Gravity Falls" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 _ **Wendy**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Deseaba que eso nunca haya pasado. Dipper lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Cuando Dipper y Mabel regresaron de aquella salida con Wendy y sus nuevos amigos (los cuales, después de haberlos salvado tan "heroicamente" no dudaron en invitarlos a futuras salidas), el chico tenía mil sentimientos encontrados.

Y la mayoría, tenían que ver con cierta pelirroja.

En cuanto entró a la cabaña, lo primero que vio fue a su tío Stan avergonzándose de haber aventado el televisor por la ventana, ordenándole a Mabel de inmediato llamar a Soos para que lo reparara, y esta, sólo se quedó a ver como reparaban la televisión, recostada en el sofá por los aún sofocantes efectos del Sonrisa Dulce que comió en aquella tienda de conveniencia. Dipper ni se molestó en siquiera saludar y se dirigió a su habitación, quería pensar, quería meditar un poco las cosas.

Apresuró un poco el subir las escaleras para llegar pronto, agradecía que la casa fuera pequeña. Era una cabaña pequeña, después de todo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pensó un poco antes de abrirla…Wendy dijo que ella se sentaría a ver un muro y pensar en lo que había pasado ¿Por qué él no? Recostarse y mirar el techo a pensar en ella. O mejor dicho, en lo sucedido.

—¿¡Por qué sigo pensando en ella!? —lanzó una maldición al techo antes de empujar la puerta y aventarse bruscamente a su cama, escondiendo su cabeza en su almohada.

" _No sé cómo pasó, Wendy, cuando me di cuenta allí estabas, luciendo tu hermoso cabello rojizo. Wendy. ¿Qué hiciste para entrar en mi cabeza?"_

—¿Qué, en qué demonios estoy pensando? —señaló Dipper antes de volverse a golpearse contra la almohada —. ¡Qué cursi!

—¿Qué es súper cursi? —la molesta voz femenina de una chica, hizo que Dipper se sobresaltara un poco, sin embargo, al buscar en su cuarto…no era otra más que —¿Qué hay, Dippingsauce?

—¡MABEL! —gritó Dipper —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El Tío Stan dijo que me fuera a dormir…Dios Mío —la chica se tocó la sien antes de caer rendida en su cama —. Vaya día el que tuvimos ¿No?

—Ah, sí —el chico se giró hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, para que su hermana no lo viera ruborizarse —.Bastante…interesante.

—Tú debes estar feliz por qué pasaste tiempo con…—Mabel se sentó en su cama e hizo un gesto de burla con su cara mientras movía sus brazos —. Weeeeendyyyy.

—Mabel, no sigas —el chico se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndose. Su hermana gemela tomó provecho de la posición de su hermano y se acercó a él —. ¿Qué?

—¿Quieres saber cómo gustarle a las chicas?

Dipper no respondió. Pero era mucho más que obvio que si estaba interesado.

—De acuerdo, te escucho —Dipper volteó hacia su hermana.

—Dame unos segundos —Mabel se alejó de la cama y buscó cerca de la suya un montón de revistas de adolescentes apiladas. Tomó la primera revista, revisó cada uno de los titulares de esta y sonrió —. ¡La encontré!

La chica le mostró la revista a su hermano con una radiante sonrisa. Dipper se levantó de su cama y observó detenidamente la portada. El titular que tanto le importaba a Mabel decía "Sección para chicos: ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica?"

—¿Y crees que una revista va a ayudarme, Mabel? —dijo el castaño arqueando una ceja.

—Si crees que esto no sirve, busca en tu diario alguna pócima de amor —Mabel volteó la cabeza con un poco de molestia. Sin embargo, al ver a Dipper, este ya estaba de cuclillas en el piso, hojeando el viejo libro rojo con una mano de seis dedos dorada en la portada —. ¡Era una broma!

—No sabemos —dijo confiado —. ¡En este libro hay de todo!

—Por favor, como si de verdad fueras a…

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó Dipper con victoria, para sorpresa de su hermana.

—¿En serio?

—Ah, no —el chico soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras cerraba el libro —. Creo que el autor no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

—Dipper, hermano —Mabel abrazó a su gemelo, dándole su apoyo —. Vamos, verás que Wendy se fijará en ti. Eres un nerd que suda pero ella estará contigo —la chica se levantó y alzó su brazo con determinación —. Déjaselo a ¡Mabel la casamentera!

—Prefiero que…—Dipper se levantó y rió nervioso —. No intervengas en esto aún.

—Está bien —dijo tranquilamente Mabel, pero entonces, ella sintió un ligero mareo —. Creo que me recostaré….aún no me siento bien.

Dipper no dijo nada, sólo observó a su hermana caminar hacia su cama y recostarse, él le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le dijo "Todo fue tu culpa por comer todo eso". Después, se retiró de su habitación tranquilamente.

* * *

La mañana, la tienda de regalos de la Cabaña del Misterio estaba completamente tranquila, Stan estaba dando un tour por lo que aún no había nadie interesado en los souvenirs del lugar. Wendy estaba en la caja registradora, como siempre sin hacer nada. Sentada leyendo e ignorando que los turistas tendrían que aparecer tarde o temprano.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —la dulce voz de Mabel inundando el lugar de alegría, llamando la atención de la pelirroja —. ¿Qué tal Wendy?

—Oh, hola Mabel —Wendy dejó la revista y miró a la niña —. ¿Cómo te sientes después de toda esa azúcar?

—Meh, ya sabes —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros relajada.

Desde la puerta que conducía a la tienda de regalos, Dipper vigilaba a Wendy nervioso. Desde aquella noche, otra noche en la que se quedó pensando en ella decidió intentar hasta lo imposible para tener el amor de Wendy.

Respiró, llenándose de valor para ir con ella. ¿Qué tema de conversación tendría? ¿El incidente de ayer? ¿El cómo Wendy lo vió bailar el Baile de la Oveja? ¿El típico "Qué tal tu día"?

—Lo que sea —se dijo Dipper mientras trataba de actuar lo más natural que pudo. Relajado, y totalmente espontáneo. Cuando llegó a la caja registradora, miró a Wendy y a su hermana —Buen día chicas.

"Este idiota" pensó Mabel al ver a su hermano en su mal intento de coqueteo con Wendy. Era demasiado cómico.

—¡Hey Dipper! —Wendy saludó al pre-adolescente —. ¿Qué hay?

—A-ah, hola Wendy —. Tartamudeó un poco Dipper, pero luego intentó ser un poco más "cool" posible y esconder su nerviosismo —. Ah, sólo, salía a…ya sabes…Iba a investigar algunas cosas —Dipper sacó de la bolsa trasera de su chaleco el viejo diario.

Mabel sólo miraba a su hermano, gritando internamente, queriendo reprocharle las estupideces que hacía.

—Ah…¡Genial! —sonrió la pelirroja para después volver a su revista para evadir el contacto visual.

—Oh Wendy —susurraba "levemente" el chico —. Eres tan hermosa…

" _Cualquiera puede escucharte, idiota"_ Mabel cruzó los brazos fastidiada, soltando un bufido. Acto seguido, tomó a Dipper del brazo y lo jaló a una esquina del lugar.

—¡Eres demasiado malo! —regañó severamente la chica, mientras le entregaba a su hermano una revista enrollada, Dipper al desenrollarla se dio cuenta de que era la misma que había leído el día anterior —. ¡Sección de chicos, de las páginas 70 a la 83!

Aún frustrada, la chica del súeter con estampado de paleta de hielo abrió la puerta principal y salió de la tienda. Sin intención de replicar, Dipper hojeó las páginas hasta dónde le había indicado Mabel. Esa pequeña sección para chicos y de cómo entender a las chicas y sus problemas de conquista.

—¿Dipper? —la voz masculina de un hombre joven alto y robusto lo asustó por completo, haciendo que tirara la revista en una página que trataba sobre el maquillaje de las actrices del momento —. Hey ¿Qué pasa hermano?

—Ah, hola Soos…—el chico se inclinó a recoger la revista, tomándola en las mismas páginas dónde la revista se habían movido —. Sólo aquí, leyendo unos artículos que Mabel me mostró.

Soos acercó su mirada y analizó el artículo con rapidez, cuestionando al niño.

—¿Maquillaje de estrellas? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—¿¡EH!? —El chico fijó sus ojos en la dichosa página y señaló a la primera mujer que le pareció linda —. ¡Esta actriz se ve muy hermosa!

—Meh, es cierto —Soos se encogió de hombros para luego dirigirse hacia la salida, sin embargo no pudo evitar a Dipper con duda, aunque de inmediato salió de ahí.

Recargándose en la caja registradora, Dipper regresó a la sección que su gemela le dijo, repasó la parte que había leído antes, leyó una lista de los piropos que más les gustan a las chicas, aunque al final, esta dijera _"No presiones a tus sentimientos, ni a los de ella. ¡Sé paciente y tendrás buenos resultados!"._

—¿Sé paciente y tendrás buenos resultados? —.repitió el chico enarcando una ceja —. ¿Eso de verdad funciona?

—Casi siempre —. Wendy había alcanzado a escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho, dejó la revista a un lado de la caja para hablarle a Dipper —. Es cierto que siendo paciente y teniendo calma logras que muchas cosas te salgan bien pero…¡Vamos, somos jóvenes!, hay una frase que inventé…Vive tu vida locamente —Wendy le guiñó un ojo —. Recuerda esto cuando lo necesites.

El guiño de la chica había logrado que las mejillas de Dipper adquirieran un rubor rosado, pero él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sacando la pluma que guardaba en su chaleco, rayoneó en la revista la frase "Sé paciente" y escribió en su lugar "Vive la vida locamente".

Ya que la meta de Mabel era tener un romance de verano ¿Por qué no podía ser la suya? Iba a ganarse a Wendy. Esa era una de sus metas más importantes para este verano, sólo para ser encabezada por la prioridad de encontrar al autor de los diarios.

" _ **Live your life crazily"**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Pues, ese fue mi intento de Wendip, mis queridos. Cómo dije, será una trilogía, pero apenas voy en la segunda parte, sus favorites, follows y reviews son bienvenidos. Siendo honesta, no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien (Siento que recurrí a los OOC :S) así que ustedes juzguen xD

Y creo que es todo, gracias y espero verlos pronto :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
